wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
BladeWings
=Tribe Creation Date: 11/28/2015 | Page Creation Date:4/08/2017 = =0xSora0ArcticWolfx0 is a page stalker, scouring the darkest corners of this Wiki. If she finds anything that may have been stolen/copied from HER Tribe, she'll let ya know... = = Any similarities to other Fanon Tribes for Wings of Fire is completely coincidental, as I may not know if another Tribe similar to this one exists. If you have any issues, please contact me on my Message Wall to discuss. = MAJOR W.I.P., PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS ACCEPTED TO IMPROVE THIS TRIBE! Appearance There are two different "Classes" of these dragons: Delta BladeWings; which usually have colder colored scales, and Beta BladeWings; who normally have warmer colored scales. Delta BladeWings' scale colors usually range from Aqua to Violet, and can have grey or black scales. Beta BladeWings' scale colors range from Lime Green to Scarlet, and can have grey or black scales. Delta BladeWings have slightly longer horns that stretch outwards, and Beta BladeWings have slightly shorter horns that curve inwards or even spiral. Both Classes have the same wings: four wings with scales that make a razor sharp edge on their wing arms, they can usually do damage with these. Commonly, their first pair of wings are a bit similar to a SkyWings', set high on their back with (Of course) the sharp arm wings. They have one serrated claw on their mid-arm, and one serrated claw at the end of each wing finger (If that makes sense...). Their lower wings are slightly smaller and have three claws where the one claw would be on the wing arm, they could partly act as fingers. The lower wings are built more so a dragon can walk on these ones. Where you would see normal arms on a dragon, that's where this dragon's lower wings would be. Both Classes have elongated fangs like RainWings, but cannot shoot any venom. All BladeWings have extremely long necks, and this allows them to twist their necks almost 360 degrees. Both Classes have forked black tongues, and their saliva can irritate the scales of other dragons. Abilities Powerful Wings: BladeWings can fly as fast as a SkyWing at full speed, if not, even a bit faster than most. Sharp Wing Arms: BladeWings have razor sharp wing arms that can deal major damage when struck against a dragon. This is their major act of defense. Blue Fire: Both Classes breathe a Blue Fire which is more hot than most other dragons' fire. Some BladeWings can have blue fire as hot as SkyWing Firescales. Disadvantages Clumsy Walking: BladeWings have difficulties walking due to having wings replacing their front arms. They can walk on their lower wings, but they are far from Olympic runners, they're mainly built for flying and climbing carefully around the rocky mountains in which they live around. Broken Tail Barb: '''If a BladeWing breaks the tip of their tail blade, it can leave it vulnerable to infection. It takes a very long time for a BladeWing's tail barb to heal if broken. '''Internal Burning: '''Because BladeWings breathe such a hot blue fire, they have to limit themselves or they could either have a heart attack or literally burn up from the inside. BladeWings are instructed to limit their fire-breathing at a young age to ensure they will not burn themselves up. '''Naming Names usually have something to do with a sharp object, a stone or geode, and sometimes one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Lust, Greed, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, and Sloth. (The ones crossed out cannot be used as a name). Examples of names include StoneTail, SharpEye, Wrath, Stalagmite, Agate, Mountain, RazorFang, SnagTooth, SharpClaw, and Karma. Some names like Mountain, SharpEye, etc. could be used for male or female Dragons, but usually, and recently, more Dragonesses have been using names like Gem, some sort of crystal, or something similar. The Classes The Classes are the two different kinds of BladeWings in the Tribe that contrast with each other in a wide variety of ways. The two classes are Deltas and Betas, what makes them so different but still the same tribe is some legend that came from the Scorching. They are all part of the same Tribe, and nobody could differ them into any other Tribe due to their many differences from all other Tribes, and Tribe scientists have done tests to prove that Deltas and Betas are still Tribe related. (This is also a reason why these Dragons can never have Hybrids, due to their many, many differences contrasting from every other Tribe.) History Before Scorching-'' Not much is known about BladeWings before the Scorching, presumably, BladeWings would completely hide themselves from the outside world and live within dark tunnel systems. They meerly tolerated each other, and fights would happen often. Every dragon for themselves... ''The Scorching-'' Post-Scorching, BladeWings rose from the Mountains like Darkstalker, they took the Scorching and the nation-wide War as a chance to test themselves against the different dragons who lived on the surface. The way they chose their Queen was brutal; any fully grown female BladeWing who wanted the Throne would fight against the other "Challengers" until one was left in a massive Arena. If a Challenger surrendered, they were killed out of showing weakness. Once there was one last Challenger, she would be admired for her strength and bravery and become the Queen of the BladeWings. The first BladeWing Animus was discovered to be Ruby, around 13 A.S.. It was said she discovered her powers by accidentally enchanting a sword to be able to instantly kill any enemy dragon she wanted, and it was also indestructable. It was hidden presumably wherever Ruby lived, until discovered and stolen long after she died. ''1,000 Years After Scorching-'' The BladeWings ''2,000 Years After Scorching-'' ''3,000 Years After Scorching-'' BladeWings driven out from the Continent, forced to travel across seas for days on end before arriving at a new world, unknown to the rest of the Tribes- Mandea. (I tried, I might change the name later.) ''4,000 Years After Scorching-'' One of the most insane Queens in BladeWing History is crowned, her name is Queen BloodStone. She made the Tribe live like how it did back in the Scorching, she forced Dragonets who she thought were weak to be trained harshly. ''Present Day-'' '''Location in the World ISOVHIBGHOPDJGS I'M GETTING ANNOYED OK, so I have my own little Continent named Mandea (Shortened of Mantodea which is the 'scientific name' of a Praying Mantis soooo-) on the opposite side of where Pyrrhia is located. If anyone is interested in it at all which I don't know if anyone would be somehow I'm going to try and get a full image of it soon, but for now I'll just say it is also shaped like a dragon like Pantala and Pyrrhia are. ~ In the northern part of BladeWing Territory-near the tip of wing- there is a wide formation of jagged, tall mountains making an oval or circular shape. There are ten mountains creating the formation in total. Surrounded by these mountains is one of the largest, tallest mountains of Mandea: MoonStone Mountain. There are bridges that wrap all around the eleven mountains, connecting each one together for easy access. MoonStone Mountain is the BladeWing Palace, and each mountain are named as follows- # Sapphire Mountain (The Primary School for younger Dragonets) # Onyx Mountain (The Second School for older Dragonets and Dragons) # Topaz Mountain (The first of the two MarketPlace Mountains, and the smaller of the two) # Kyanite Mountain (The second of the two Marketplace Mountains, but is more for trading and is the larger one of the two Mountains) # Quartz Mountain (The first Mountain of the Central Circle of Mountains that is for housing/nesting. One of the largest of the 10 Mountains in the formation.) # Amber Mountain (The Dragonet Wingery, where BladeWing Dragonets practice flying and climbing, or just play around) # Calcite Mountain (The main Hospital in the Central BladeWing Kingdom) # Jasper Mountain (The second Mountain for housing and for BladeWings to live in) # Lapis Mountain (A Temple to the Deceased, a place of peace and remembering) # Amethyst Mountain (The Main Hatchery) Cities There are many cities found throughout the BladeWing Kingdom, with the Capitol being the Central Circle in the northern part of BladeWing Territory, but there are more. Arkos- Montis- Balaur- Tribe Founders Betas Queen StoneCutter ~ Garnet ~ StoneClaw ~ Cliff ~ Ruby Deltas King RazorBlade ~ Dagger ~ GoldFang ~ JaggedPeak ~ Onyx Diet Living in the (Currently Unnamed) Mountain Range in Mandea, BladeWings are stone cold hunters of the peaks. They will stop at nothing to capture their prey, and have a special taste for birds, like hawks and eagles. They also prey on mountain goats, BladeWings have a few tactics to use when it comes to their hunting... They can hide for up to hours at a time, hiding in the shadows of caves or crevasses, making themselves invisible to unsuspecting passing prey. Sitting in silent wait for prey to stumble by, BladeWings will wait as long as it takes for an unknowing creature, and the patient BladeWing will earn the reward they've waited so long for. Taking the opposite approach of being invisible and stealthy, a BladeWing can bombard the den or nest of a creature. They'll explode from the background, scattering the prey to run if they can. But the slowest escapees will meet their fate at the claws of the charging BladeWing. Soaring high above the mountain peaks, some BladeWings will either circle like birds of prey, watching for prey below, or they'll plant themselves on the peak of the mountain and observe below. The moment they spot prey, the BladeWing will launch themselves through the sky at nearly 100 MPH. They'll extend their talons and hook into the back of their victim, snagging their prey off into the sky. Culture With most BladeWings, it's learn fast or die. You need to know the world you live in before it tears you apart and leaves you to perish. Now as bad or as 'evil' as this sounds, it's because the BladeWings want to sound imposing (They're kind of like the NightWings by the fact that they think highly of themselves.). They need to teach their Dragonets it's a harsh world out there and there could be countless threats if you aren't careful. From a young age, Dragonets are taught basic survival, they're going to need it in the harsh environment of the mountains they live within. Depending on the parents, Dragonets can go through different survival training, but in the end they're taught how to survive. The BladeWings were originally a Pyrrhian Tribe, located somewhere around SkyWing Territory. After being driven out and re-locating to Mandea, the Tribe hurried to set home and found suitable territory. Currently, the BladeWings still most likely hold a lot of the more Pyrrhian-like traditions with their own Territory and Palace and all of that. Tribal Traditions BladeWings still follow most their Pyrrhian Ancestors' traditions even today. Beliefs Challenges & Dueling Royal Family Queens- Queen StoneCutter ~ Ruled 100 AS-119 AS (The first Queen of the Tribe, killed by Princess-Queen-RazorFang in a Royal Challenge. Mother of Princess SharpEye, Queen RazorFang, Prince RockClaw, Prince Wrath, Princess Jade, and Princess Agate. Beta) Queen RazorFang ~ Ruled 119 AS-123 AS (Smart like Queen Blister, but not nearly as sinister. She loved her younger sister Princess Jade like a daughter, and protected her. Mother of Prince Stalagmite and Queen Stalactite. Beta.) Queen Stalactite ~ Ruled 123 AS-136 AS (The only daughter of Queen RazorFang before her assassination by a mysterious, unknown Dragon. She would be the last Queen known for a long time, as for unknown reasons, a large span of the BladeWing Royal Line was lost... Mother of Prince Fossil, Princess _____, ____________, and ___________. Delta) Lost Line from 136 AS-2,573 AS Queen Amethyst ~ Ruled 2,574 AS-2,584 AS (The first known Queen after the loss of a large portion of the Royal BladeWing Line. Mother of Princess Azure, Queen GemEye, Prince Kyanite, and Prince Stone. Beta) Queen GemEye ~ Ruled 2,584 AS-2,599 AS(Second known Queen after the mass lost of the Royal BladeWing Line, hatched with a blind right eye and had it replaced with an amethyst crystal in memory of her mother. Beta) Queen ~ Kings- King RazorBlade (The first King and founder of the Tribe, died soon after his partner StoneCutter lost in a Royal Challenge. Delta) King ??? (Unknown King that ruled with Queen RazorFang for the shortest time, nobody knows who he was or what happened to him... Unknown Class) King Stalagmite (Brotherly King ruling alongside his sister Queen Stalactite after the assassination of Queen RazorFang, Delta) Lost Line from 136 AS-2,573 AS King RaggedStone (First known King after the mass loss of the Royal BladeWing Line. Beta) King SandStone (King that ruled alongside Queen GemEye. Delta) ~ Princesses- (Note, any Princesses that later became Queen are not listed here, see the list of Queens) Princess SharpEye (First Princess of the Tribe, one of her four wings was torn halfway through and had difficulties flying. She murdered her youngest sister the night before her challenge with Queen SoneCutter, but died and left Queen StoneCutter with only one heir left. Beta) Princess Agate (Youngest daughter of Queen StoneCutter at the time, was murdered by Princess SharpEye the night before her challenge with Queen StoneCutter. Delta) Princess Jade (Jade green Dragonet with exceptionally long horns and claws, Queen StoneCutter kept her on watch 24/7 and, much like Queen Coral, had her on a harness until her death by Queen RazorFang. She was only 3 years old when her Mother died. Delta) Lost Line from 136 AS-2,573 AS Princess Azure (The first known Princess after the loss of a large portion of the Royal BladeWing Line. Delta) ~ Princes- Prince RockClaw (First Prince of the Tribe, was not fond of his vicious younger sister, Princess SharpEye. Beta) Prince Wrath (Prince RockClaw's younger brother, born with Scales of Stone. Even though he has heavy scales, Prince Wrath pushes himself to become one of the fastest fliers of the Tribe. Beta) Prince Fossil (The oldest of Queen Stalactite's Dragonets. He lost a foot by unknown causes, presumably in an invasion from the MudWings. Beta) Lost Line from 136 AS-2,573 AS Prince Kyanite (The elder of the two first known BladeWing Princes after the loss of a long span of the BladeWing Royal Line. Delta) Prince Stone (The younger of the two first known BladeWing Princes after the loss of a large span of the BladeWing Royal Line. Beta) Hatching Affects/Defects Scales of Stone BladeWing Hatchlings have a very rare chance to hatch with Scales of Stone. These scales are twice as thick and strong as normal BladeWing scales, which actually feel rugged like rocks. These scales, being thicker, can slow a BladeWing in flight, and can weigh them down. A Stone Scale BladeWing doesn't have as sharp of a wing arm as normal BladeWing, but this isn't bad. The wing arm is still sharp, and the stone scales can still deal a pretty hard blow. (Think of StoneMover, how he has literal scales of stone. This isn't the exact case with BladeWings, they aren't as heavy, but they still weigh quite a bit.) Eyes of Bottomless Caverns Also known as Eyes of Endless Caverns, a dragon hatched with these eyes have exceptionally sharper eye sight. A BladeWing has an extremely rare chance of being hatched with Eyes of Bottomless Caverns. It's easy to see if a BladeWing has Eyes of Bottomless Caverns because they will have dead black eyes, rather than eyes that contrast with the colors of their scales. You could just barely see their irises, and staring into a dragon with these eyes can be paralyzed or stunned. There have been only 3 BladeWings currently known to have Cavern Eyes; Queen StoneCutter, Rockface, and Karma. Animus BladeWings There are very, very few Animus BladeWings alive, only 5 recorded in BladeWing history. The first BladeWing Animus was Ruby, friend of Queen StoneCutter.. Onyx was the second original Animus, before she died fighting off invaders of another Tribe. BladeWing Animi are rare, and-like a few other Tribes-have been mostly bred into the Royal Family. (You MUST ask to make an Animus BladeWing!) Eggs All BladeWing eggs start out as being some shade of grey, but as they develop, colors will slowly take place of the rocky grey. Dragons can always determine whether the dragonet will be a Beta or Delta depending on the colors on the egg. Whatever colors appear on the egg will most likely be the colors of the dragonet's scales. Note: Hybridization is not in any way possible with BladeWings due to their many differences with other Tribes. Any attempts will result with no dragonet. Depending on parents, dragonets can more likely be a Beta or Delta. Here is a few examples of what determines the dragonet's class. * Both parents are Betas, all grandparents are Betas: 100% chance of a Beta dragonet. * Both parents are Deltas, all grandparents are Deltas: 100% chance of a Delta dragonet. * Both parents are Deltas: 90% chance of a Delta dragonet. * Both parents are Betas: 90% chance of a Beta dragonet. * One parent is Beta,the other is Delta: 50% chance of a Delta or Beta. These chances can vary. Current Tribe Relationships = Note: If you wish to have your Tribe be added to the Relationships, please Link your Tribe's Page in the Comments below, along with the name, of course. I will not accept every single Tribe, but I will try to accept most. = Well, along with Re-Locating, the BladeWings will have most-if not, all-Tribe Relations being changed and updated, so please be patient for that. Thanks '''''Canon Tribes Pyrrhian Tribes-'' '''IceWings: ?' '''MudWings: '.?' '''NightWings: ?' RainWings:? SeaWings: ? SkyWings:? ''Pantalan Tribes-'' SilkWings: HiveWings: LeafWings: '''''Fanon Tribes Pyrrhian Tribes-'' ''Pantalan Tribes: Other-Located Tribes: Current Members = Please note I just added this entirely for fun, and because I had nothing else to add at the moment. = Karma - Female, Delta (Owner: 0xSora0ArcticWolfx0) Gallery Feel free to add more BladeWing Fan Art to the Gallery if you want, be sure to put the name of whoever made it in the caption! MAJOR W.I.P., PLEASE DO NOT EDIT, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS ACCEPTED TO IMPROVE THIS TRIBE! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Tribes Category:Well developed tribes